Get Ready Kalos,
by Cookies United
Summary: Ash Ketchum has been gone for a while, but he isn't out. Is Kalos ready for Ash? And that blonde? In this story Ash's will actually be smart (also will use aura) and his pokemon will be strong like they should be. Note: First fic, sorry if not up to standards. Not a Betrayal story or Ash strong, huge twist on pokemon. Under hiatus and epic badass rewrite. ETA update August 2016.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, my name is Cookies United and this is the first chapter in my first FanFiction story. I have been a big fan of Pokemon from before I can remember, so it was natural that my favorite type of FanFiction would be Pokemon. However, I still have many other interests, and I plan to check out other fandoms on this site and write stories in different fandoms as well. If you would like to see which fandoms I would like to write, please check out my Profile Page.**

**This is the rewrite of my original story Get Ready Kalos, so if you have been following me from those days, then be prepared to be astonished out of your minds.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Revelations<p>

The strongest Pokemon trainers will go to any means to achieve their goals. They have forsaken their health, relationships, sanity, and much more for the title of being the best. One practice all of the strongest trainers agree on is that as the training conditions became harsher, the physical and mental capabilities of both the trainer and Pokemon would increase. Many trainers have taken this fact to heart and trained in the harshest regions of the world: dry deserts, freezing mountain ranges, high elevations, and etc. However, there is one spot even the strongest hesitate to train in, the harshest location in the world, . Those that do, never attempt to conquer the mountain, rather preferring to remain in the plains and area surrounding the mountain. Out of those rare souls who have tried to conquer the mountain many have never been heard from again, those who return remain totally changed. There have been no confirmed reports of conquering Mt. Silver, but the unknown truth is that Mt. Silver was conquered millennia ago.

But these conquerors were not here to become the strongest, but to serve the world. The latest and strongest in this line of conquerors is the nineteen year old Ash Ketchum.

The peak of a mountain is usually the coldest, and that is where Ash Ketchum currently is living. His three year absence had drastically changed him to the point there was barely any resemblance to his previous appearance. He stood stiff in the bone whittling breeze, barely feeling anything. On his left shoulder sat his loyal companion of nine years, a medium sized yellow rodent, Pikachu. Standing by his right side, was the pokemon who owed him his life, Lucario.

Behind Ash stood his family, the only family that was left. His family also consisted of : Charizard, Sceptile, Snorlax, Squirtle, Butterfree and Pink Butterfree, the 30 Tauros, Primeape, Shiny Noctowl, Bulbasaur, Donphan,Bayleef, Totodile, Typhlosion, Snivy, Emboar, Oshawott, Torterra, Crawdaunt, Gible, Glalie, Gliscor, Heracross, Infernape, Kingler, Krookodile, Lapras, Tyranitar, Leavanny, Muk, Seismitoad, Gigalith, Pidgeot, Staraptor, Swellow, Scrafty, Torkoal, Unfezant, and Gengar.

Ash and his pokemon had changed, not only physically but also mentally and emotionally. Years of intense and rigorous training have left their mark on Ash and family. Only the Chosen One was able to conquer Mt. Silver, as it was the place at which Arceus had blessed. Chosen One and the pokemon that would serve him would have their growth accelerated beyond normal means, all for their unwavering service to him. To handle their new power, all of Ash's pokemon, including Pikachu, had evolved to their final form, but not in the typical fashion. Most of the Pokemon had undergone a special form of evolution which allowed them to keep their current form and become stronger.

Ash turned around and without a word, recalled all of his pokemon back into their pokeballs. He walked up to a small log cabin and entered. If, by chance, someone managed to come to the peak of Mt. Silver, the cabin would be nonexistent to them. Only the Chosen One and the humans deemed fit by the Chosen One would be aware of the cabin. The cabin, while it had a tiny appearance from the inside, was gigantic on the inside. The cabin is the official home of the Chosen One, blessed by Arceus and the Origin Trio, the cabin ignored all laws of space and time. With a special blessing from Palkia and Dialga, the Chosen One could manipulate the space and time inside the cabin to his convenience.

Ash, like all others before him, had modified the cabin to suit his needs and wants. Inside the cabin seemed to look like a normal house. In fact, it was almost an exact duplicate of his own home in Pallet Town. However, it was more advanced, more suited to his needs. Inside the living room was a large Television, the news would always be playing. Ash had to instantly know what was happening in the world. The kitchen was a lot smaller than the one in Pallet, Ash had no need to cook. What ever food he and his pokemon wished for would instantly appear for them. A Hoopa was assigned to serve the Chosen One, being a psychic type Hoopa would be able to sense the desires of the Chosen One and his pokemon and would be able to instantly transport food for them.

Upstairs was where Ash had gone all out. There was a hallway with multiple bedroom without any doors. Each room was a training environment, each granted with the power of Palkia. The environments would be immense in size and were once again, able to be manipulated to in order to serve the Chosen One and his pokemon. After all, they were the guardians of the world.

Ash went upstairs and released all of his pokemon, they would find themselves an environment to settle in, and whenever they got hungry, food would be instantly served to them. Space was endless, the pokemon would have no inconvenience. To any outsider this place seemed like heaven, but only those with the misfortune to use this place could realize the curse of this place.

Ash sat down on a couch and Pikachu jumped into his lamp. Ash started to rub Pikachu affectionately. He looked down at him, his shining yellow fur, small black eyes, and orange electric pouches. Yes, Pikachu had orange electric pouches instead of the normal red pouches. The orange electric pouches was an appearance on the fully evolved forms of the Pichu line had, in other words Pikachu had the electric pouches of a Raichu. Or to simply put it, Pikachu was a cross between a normal Pikachu and a normal Raichu.

This would be incomprehensible for the average person, in fact it was for Ash, that was until he had discovered the truth about evolution.

* * *

><p>(Two Years Ago)<p>

_During the stage in which a pokemon evolves, massive amounts of energy can be detected. It has been discovered that Pokemon that evolve unconsciously store energy towards evolution during their everyday lives. One of the main factors in deciding evolution is if there is enough energy stored to undergo the process. As evolution is an irreversible reaction, there must be enough energy otherwise the Pokemon would be stuck in a hybrid form of its forms and would immediately die due to the body not functioning properly. For Pokemon that evolve with the assistance of items such as stones, fangs, drive, and etc. it is a little bit more complicated. First of all the evolutionary item has the energy to evolve the Pokemon. However, not all items contain enough energy to evolve that Pokemon, therefore those types of Pokemon are now born with a counter or block which will not initiate evolution unless that item has enough energy. _

_When it is time for a Pokemon to evolve, which has many factors involved such as circumstances, energy, power level, and etc, the stored energy is tapped into and released throughout the Pokemon's body. Half of the energy is dispersed throughout the body, while the other half is used to modify the brain of the pokemon. The energy is what causes a Pokemon to change physically, mentally, and emotionally. The brain, when flooded with evolution energy, sends out massive quantities of the hormone Evolutron which signals the rest of the body to absorb and accept the Evolution energy. _

_The energy follows a certain pathway, and that pathway must be followed for there to be no complications during evolution. (For information on the modification of the pathway and its effects turn to page 547.)_

Ash closed the book and later his eyes. The book he had received from the Aura Caretaker of the Lucario Kingdom was very beneficial to Ash, he had been furiously studying that book and had gained lots of valuable information on Aura and Pokemon. However, he was barely ten percent done with the book.

"_It is almost time for me to commence the next stage of evolution for some of my Pokemon._" Ash thought. A couple of his Pokemon, while very powerful, were reaching the point at which their power was becoming saturated. They would have to evolve in order to become more powerful, however, they didn't wish to evolve. Ash loved his Pokemon and he racked the Aurza for an answer.

He turned to page 547 and continued reading, normally Ash wasn't one to read. However, Ash had greatly changed after the 'event'. He soon found the page he was looking for.

_It is possible to use Aura and manipulate the flow and pathway of the evolutionary energy. This will allow for control of the distribution of the evolutionary energy Which means that it is possible to unevenly distribute the energy and make the Pokemon undergo Semilution or a process in which the Pokemon receives certain characteristics of its next evolutionary form, while retaining previous characteristics. _

This was the passage Ash was looking for, he now had an answer to his dilemma. He continued to read the rest of the section. Thirty minutes later, he had finished. He now knew what to do, he would help his pokemon undergo Semilution (those that wished to). This way both of their wishes would be fulfilled. While Ash would like it if his Pokemon were powerful, his family had top priority, and until their wishes were fulfilled, Ash would not consider his own. After some more practice, Ash would follow the given steps, but first he was hungry.

As he wished, in front of him appeared the meal he desired. Ten kilograms of Spicy Chicken Biryani, a forty piece bucket of Fried Chicken, and three gallons of whole milk. It could be said that Ash was a heavy eater, but this was natural. He was born with a metabolism that could instantly burn through any amount of consumed calories and turn it into muscle, he had an extremely rare form of the mesomorph body type.

He quickly finished his meal, while it may seem unruly to others at the speed at which Ash ate, he had matured greatly. His etiquette at everything was on par with nobles and others that were well known for their manners. It was part of the job of the Chosen One.

Ash grabbed the Azura again and started studying the passages on Semilution, after all, it was what his family desired.

* * *

><p>(Back to the Present)<p>

"In other words, it seems that a new Criminal Gang might have appeared in Kalos." A news anchor announced. Ash turned his head and started paying attention to the TV, where the news was being broadcasted.

"While there is no confirmation from the Pokemon League, there have been witnesses who say that a group of similarly dressed men have been committing criminal activities such as theft and vandalism. From what it is currently been revealed, this gang may just be a couple of teenage hooligans." The news anchor said. "However, this may not be the case, and a major problem could be arising in Kalos. For more details and information, continue watch Pokemon Broadcasting Channel."

The news channel switched from the news to a couple of commercials for a new resort being built in Hoenn. Ash tore his eyes off the TV and looked at his XTransceiver. He opened up his contacts and started scrolling down to find the man he was searching for.

"Are you going to contact Lance?" A voice behind Ash asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "Do you want to listen as well, Paul?"

A tall purple haired man sat down on the couch near his friend. "There is no need for that." He said. "Ritchie and I got a message from Lance confirming the existence of Team Flare. He wants us, as usual, to deal with them."

"True that," a brown haired boy said as he appeared behind Paul. "We were coming out to get you, but it seems that you've already figured it out."

"So, our next job is in Kalos, eh?" Ash said.

"So, what is the problem Ash." Ritchie asked.

"Huh?" Ash asked,"What do you mean Ritchie? I never said anything negative about Kalos."

"I can tell that you have a feeling of some sort about Kalos.

"I can see it in your eyes," Ritchie replied,"When you said Kalos, I saw your eyes change. They aren't the same as the normally are. After three years, they seem to have showed a bit of happiness."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ash said. "My eyes were the same, this change you saw is just bullshit."

"However, I swear.." Ritchie started.

"Just leave it!" Ash exclaimed as he shot his arms up in annoyance. "We have more important things to be doing then debating about my fucking eyes."

"Now that's over with, when are we leaving for Kalos?" Paul asked, he was never one to talk, and now he barely spoke a word.

"As soon as possible." Ash answered, the other looked at each other. They never went against Ash's words, he was their leader, but today his wishes went against theirs.

"Um, Ash." Ritchie started,"Paul and I are kind of busy right now."

Ash looked at them, they never questioned him. What was happening?

"I have some business in Hoenn to take care, and Paul needs to head to Sinnoh." Ritchie answered. "We will come to Kalos though, just may take us a few days."

"I don't know why you need to go there, but I won't question you." Ash said. "We are friends, we should trust each other. I trust you with my life, go. The two of you, go and do whatever you need to do. I'll head to Kalos tonight, we will meet up in a few days."

'So when are the two of you leaving?" Ash asked.

"We will be leaving sometime tomorrow." Ritchie answered. Paul just grunted to confirm his words.

"Since I gave my permission to the two of you to exist in my house, you should be able to stay without me. Just do not remain for a long time here, otherwise I can not guarantee your sanity and life." Ash said as he stood by the door.

He had no need to pack, he had the ability to create a personal pocket dimension, while it was a bitch to learn and master, it was a crucial ability that had saved Ash's and others' asses many times.

Ash closed his eyes and focused his aura. All of his pokemon were instantly transported back into their pokeballs and into his dimension, the exception being Pikachu, who just teleported onto his left shoulder. This was possible due to the Aura bond Ash had with his Pokemon.

Reaching into his mind, Ash summoned Pidgeot's pokeball. Without a word, Pidgeot appeared in a flash of white light.

"Goldenrod City boy," Ash said as he jumped onto Pidgeot. Knowing his pokemon, he was in for a thirty minute flight.

* * *

><p>(After thirty minutes)<p>

Ash jumped off of Pidgeot, they had landed on the outskirts of Goldenrod City in Johto. Johto was a beautiful region, while it was the least technologically gifted region when compared to the others, it still was a serene and quiet place.

"Thank you Pidgeot," Ash said as he returned Pidgeot to his pokeball. Ash pocketed the pokeball and continued walking. It had not been eight years since he last was here, he had recently visited almost everywhere has been to in the last three years.

Ash walked along the worn yellow brick paths of Goldenrod, his destination was the Johto Regional Airport only a few miles from his current location. The walk bothered him little, the crisp and scented air was nothing compared to winds atop the mountain he called home. As he walked, he listened to the steady breathing of his faithful starter on his left shoulder. Ash wondered how even in this immensely crowded city, the same solitude that had plagued him atop the mountain remained.

It took only a couple of minutes to walk there. Ash was naturally athletic but after unlocking his Aura and receiving the Chosen One's Blessing, his abilities had exponentially increased. Ash walked inside the airport and headed to the receptionist's desk.

"Good evening," Ash greeted the young lady at the counter,"I was wondering if it is possible to book a seat for the next available flight to Kalos."

"I would prefer if it was as soon as possible," Ash continued. "I don't mind if I have to pay a lot."

"Let me search if that is possible." The receptionist said. She looked down at her computer and started typing away. "Yes, it seems that you are very lucky sir. There is one seat available for the next flight to Kalos, however, the boarding starts in a half an hour and the price is kind of steep."

"How much?" Ash asked.

"It would be three million pokedollars." She said. Ash without even blinking an eye, reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and slapped three thick wads of cash on the desk.

"This should be enough," Ash said. The girl had a surprised look upon her face. She was getting bored of this late night duty, and suddenly a mysterious yet familiar handsome young man appears in front of her. And better yet, he was also rich. She had to find a way to contact this man, she never believed in love at first sight, but this was an exception.

"Here is your boarding pass." She said as she handed Ash a card. "And could I get your number?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." Ash replied,"But we will probably never meet again." He instead grabbed his boarding pass and took her hand and quickly kissed it.

He then immediately proceeded to walk off to the terminal, leaving the girl stunned and flustering red.

Ash stepped onto the plane, he found his seat and sat down. He did not have any luggage to store, and thank Arceus, his seat was a single one, so he would not have to deal anyone and their bullshit. As his seat was one in the top executive section, he had his own bed and personal space.

"Good Evening everyone," the flight pilot announced,"My name is Captain Jonathan Swift, and will be the pilot for tonight. We will be departing from Goldenrod City and reach Lumiose City in eighteen hours."

The plane took off, and the seatbelts on light disappeared. Ash quickly hit the air hostess requesting button, and requested that he be give a bottle of vodka and be left over for the rest of the flight. The bottle of vodka was appeared under seat, the top class seats had a delivery system that was super convenient.

Ash ignored the glasses, and proceeded to open the bottle and add a pill to it. Ash hated drinking, but he needed something to settle his thoughts tonight. Normally, a psychic pokemon would help him settle down when sleeping, but seeing as that wasn't an option, Ash settled for alcohol and a potent pill (it was made of fine filter sleeping powder).

Ash drank the entire bottle of vodka, and closed his eyes. Memories of the past three swam past him. Like every other time he slept, the last three years were played out in his mind.

The first memory was the event which sparked off a series of events that changed the whole world.

His return from Unova.

**If you guys want an even more detailed explanation about evolution, semi evolution, or the process leave a review stating that and I'll add all of what I envisioned back. One thing, it is agreed upon that one hundred Pokedollars equals one American dollar. This is what a few of my friends use, and this is the currency exchange rate I will use for all of my stories. **

**Thanks a lot to my first reviewer (and possibly first reader, he reviewed within a few hours of publication) LightRayPearlShipper for telling me (Ash looked back at his pokemon and spoke nine words "It is time to reveal ourselves to the world.") isn't the best sentence. And thank you guys for helping me get 2 reviews, 13 favorites, and 18 follows within 3 days of publishing, this is very motivating for my first Fanfiction.**

**I would like to thank the people who made this chapter possible, they are all very good writers. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys could check them out. **

**1.) Sleepy16**

**2.) aboz567**

**3.) LightningBlade49**

**4.) Forever United Never We Fall**

**5.) Mr. Oakzzz or Fred Andrew Oakster**

**6.) PokeLoverTJC**

**7.) Epidemic Bear**

**8.) Solomon Eiko**

**9.) NoSignalBlueScreen**

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, Follow, and Recommend to your friends and followers.**

**One thing, I have heard rumors that I had killed myself. This is not true, what happened is that my Google account I use for FanFiction had been under the usage of someone else. So someone decided that to post on my forum that I was dead, and to be honest, the authenticity they used was really good. As I was inactive, I never payed attention to my account. Nevertheless, after I was told about my situation by ASD Pokefan, I immediately logged back on and took necessary action. **

**See you all next time for Chapter 2: Reminiscence. **

**Note: I am a High School student and I will going to college soon, so I don't have much time. So my updates will be irregular and will not follow any pattern. I will finish my things, I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, itt's me. Sorry for the note, but quick question.

Would you guys like it if Get Ready Kalos was told like the original? Where the flash backs were woven into the present? I have refined the incorpation, so they won't be confusing like the original. This will allow, the story to feel more psychologically accurate (A friend and I are the two highest in our AP Psychology Class right now), or the flashback be told all at once. THis will allow for you to know the backstory, and it won't be as difficult or higher level reading. However, this means that the present portion of the story will not occur until around chapter 30.

I have a poll on my profile, and would you like it if I reupload the original Get Ready Kalos as a new story, just leave that in replace of this and wait until I have some more chapters, or neither?


End file.
